


Legends of Yesterday

by SailorLestrade



Series: Legends [1]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gods, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hero Dean, Kinda Hawkgirls origin story, Love, New version of Greek Myths, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reincarnation, Titans, soul mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9962045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Nicole Tallarico had been dating Dean Winchester for three years, so nothing could scare her. But when a man shows up, insisting she's his lost love Pandora, things start to spiral out of control.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm still working on Sentient, but this story just kept begging me to write it. So I'll just jump back and forth between both of them. And I know this is kinda Hawkgirl's origin story from The Flash. I did it on purpose lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

The Impala pulled to a stop in front of the small café on main street Lebanon. The sky was darkening as night quickly approached. Dean got out of the car and adjusted his long sleeve flannel shirt. It was still chilly at night, even though it was spring time. He looked around before heading up to the café. They were already closed at this point, but he knocked anyway. The girl inside, restocking ketchup and sugar, looked up and smiled. She went to the door and unlocked the door.

“And what do I owe this pleasure to?” She giggled softly. He leaned down and kissed the shorter woman before following her inside.

“I knew you were working later tonight, so I decided just to surprise you.” He said. He and Sam had been gone on a hunt for a few days, leaving the women, Dean’s girlfriend, to hold down the fort. “I missed you Nicole.”

“I missed you too, Dean.” She said, getting the pie off the cake plate that set on the counter. “Want this? I have to throw it away if you don’t.”

“Give it here.” He chuckled. She slid the pie pan to him and handed him a fork. “God, Nicole, you’re the best.” He said, eating a bite of the pie and smiling. Nicole smiled at him and went back to filling all the bottle that would sit on the tables and counter.

Nicole had grown up in Lebanon when her family uprooted from California and settled here. When the Winchesters rolled into town four years prior, Nicole had literally run over Dean. Okay, it was a shopping cart and they were just at the small market in town, but she hadn’t been paying attention and plowed down the eldest Winchester while he was browsing the limited beer selection the store had to offer. After apologizing until she was about to cry, Dean felt bad about snapping at her and convinced her to go out with him. Three years later, she was living in the bunker with him and Sam and they were still dating smoothly.

“How was the hunt?” Nicole asked. Dean looked up at her. “My boss is on vacation. I’m the only one here tonight.” She laughed. Dean smirked some. She could already see all the ideas that he had going through his head.

“Pretty good, I guess. Simple poltergeist. Sam got a pretty wicked bruise, but we both survived.” Nicole smiled at him and loaded her tray up with the salt and pepper shakers, dropping them off at the tables and booths in the main dining area.

“Good.” She said. “I don’t want to have to stich you up again for a while. That’s not on my bucket list at all.” He smiled at her and went back to eating his pie. Nicole made her way back over to the counter and turned Dean around so he was facing her before she set down on his lap. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her.

“I should’ve called before I showed up.” Dean told her. “But I thought it would be a nice surprise.”

“I could’ve been waiting at home though, in your favorite outfit.” Nicole said with a wink as she ran her hands down Dean’s strong chest.

“Mmmm, maybe I should’ve called then.” He said, his voice low. “Could’ve kicked Sam out for the night. Mom’s off who knows where. It could’ve just been you and me.” He said, cupping her face and about to kiss her, when another voice echoed throughout the room.

“Exísou ómorfo se aftí ti zoí, ópos kai sto parelthón.” The man said, walking towards Nicole and Dean. “You look as beautiful in this life as in the past.”

“How did you get in here?” Nicole asked as Dean gently pushed her off his lap and stood in front of her.

“Dude, we’re closed. You need to leave.” He said. The man didn’t seem to even acknowledge his presence, staring at Nicole instead.

“You’re so beautiful, my darling Pandora.” The man said, advancing on them. Dean reached for the gun in the waistband of his pants.

“You need to leave right now before this gets ugly.” Dean growled at the man. The man just smirked and held out his hand, a knife manifesting itself in it with a grey mist.

“Really now?” He asked. Dean silently started praying to Cas to come help them as he pulled out his gun and aimed it at the intruder. “You modern men and your guns. You think that can help you solve all your problems, until your holding the body of someone you loved, killed by the very thing you thought to be the fix.” Dean kept the gun aimed at the man as he tried to back Nicole out to the exit in the back.

“Do you want money? I can open the safe.” Nicole said, wanting her and Dean to make it out of this alive. The man walked closer to them, a smile on his face.

“You.” He said. “I’m not leaving here without you.”

“Over my dead body.” Dean said. 

The man laughed.

“That can be arranged.” The man said, waving the knife around. “I heard him call you Nicole. Guess you just can’t settle on a name, can you?” Nicole looked so confused. “I guess if it helps you blend in…” He smirked. “Now, give her to me and I’ll make your death fast.”

“Not a chance.” Dean said, firing his gun right at the man’s chest. The man just waved his hand and it turned to dust midair, falling to the ground. Nicole’s eyes widened and she clung tight to Dean’s shirt. Dean looked at his gun and then at the man. “What the hell are you?” The man just posed to throw his knife at Dean.

“Hey!” Cas said, appearing in the doorway. The man turned to look at him. “I think you’re done here.”

“So is he.” The man said, throwing the knife at Dean. Cas’s blue eyes watched the knife sail through the air as Nicole started to pull Dean to move. Cas teleported over by them and snatched it before it could even so much as touch Dean.

“Where did he go?” Dean asked, his voice a little shaky, but not enough for anyone but him to notice. Cas turned to look at the door where the attacker had been, but he was gone. Cas looked down at the knife in his hand.

“I think we should get back to the bunker.” Cas announced. “We might need Sam’s help for this.” 

Dean nodded and turned to look at Nicole. He gently placed his hands on her arms.

“Are you okay, sweetie?” He asked. 

She nodded slowly.

“I don’t feel like driving. Can you just take me home?” She asked. He could feel her shaking softly. 

He pulled her close to him, holding her.

“Don’t worry. We’ll figure out what all this was.” He said. “For now, let’s just get you home, where it’s safe.”

Little did any of them know that this was just the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Free Will tries to find something about the mysterious man, but Sam thinks that someone else needs called in.

Sam, Cas, Dean, and Nicole were all set around the table in the bunker, books everyone and the knife that the man had left behind lying right in the middle of it all. Dean was sitting right by Nicole. He knew she was scared after everything that had just happened and he wasn’t about to let her deal with this on her own. Cas set at the head of the table, watching over everyone, but mainly Nicole. He had designated himself her big brother, and was extremely protective of her.

“I’ve never seen anything like this.” Sam said, holding the knife. “I haven’t checked the knife index yet, but I’m not even sure it’ll be in there.”

“Let me see it.” Cas said, holding out his hand. Sam laid the knife in his open palm and Cas closed his eyes. “I believe it’s Greek.” He said as he laid it down on the table. “Did he say anything to the two of you?” He looked over at Dean and Nicole.

“He kept saying he wasn’t leaving without her.” Dean said. Nicole thought about it for a second, trying to remember everything that the man had said to them.

“He called me Pandora.” She said. Cas nodded. Sam and Dean looked at each other.

“Pandora. Like Pandora’s Box?” Sam asked.

“No, I bet he thinks she’s a free internet radio station.” Dean said, making Sam glare at him. “Had you maybe seen him before at the diner? Or have you ever gone to Greece and he had you mixed up with someone else?”

“No.” Nicole said. “I would know if I had seen him before. And I’ve never even left the US. He has to be confused or something.” Dean wrapped his arm around her and rubbed her back comfortingly. “I don’t know what he wants from me. I’m not even one of the famous Winchesters.” She smiled softly at Dean, trying to keep her humor up.

“Dean, can I talk to you?” Sam asked, getting up. Dean looked at Nicole. She nodded. She knew that, even though she was a part of their lives, they had some things that only were between them. Dean got up and followed Sam to talk to him while Cas and Nicole leafed through the books on the table.

“What?” Dean asked once they were away from the others. Sam sighed.

“We should call them.” Sam said. Dean shook his head.

“No. We don’t need their help.” Dean said. “We can handle this all on our own.”

“You know mom loves Nicole. She would help us.” Sam explained. “And we’ve only been outside of the country like five times maybe. They would have tons of stuff about Greece and Greek mythology. And they could send agents there easier than we could.”

“They tortured you Sam.” Dean said. He couldn’t even say their name. Their name left such a bad taste in his mouth. “We’re not asking them. If mom shows up and wants to help on her own, more power to her. But I’m not calling any of them.” He turned around and stormed off then. Nicole looked up at him as he came back in.

“Hey. Everything okay?” She asked. Dean set down by her and wrapped an arm around her. Cas looked up at Dean and could see that he was upset, but he was hiding it from Nicole.

“Yeah. As okay as everything can be right now.” He kissed her forehead. “You’ve gotta be tired after everything. Why don’t we head to bed?”

“I’m fine.” Nicole lied, trying to hold back a yawn. Dean just chuckled and got up, pulling out Nicole’s chair. “Cas and I are working on figuring this all out.”

“I can do it.” Cas explained to her. “The rest period of humans is not a requirement for my existence. Neither is in taking sustenance or…”

“I think she’s got it Cas.” Dean laughed. “Thanks for your help.”

“Nicole is special to me.” Cas said. “I don’t want something to attack her again.” Dean nodded. Nicole hugged Cas and kissed his cheek before taking her boyfriend’s hand and heading to their room for the night. Sam came back in then and set at the table with Cas. “Did you talk to Dean about contacting the British Men of Letters?” Cas asked. Sam sighed.

“Yeah. As much as I don’t really want to. But Dean wants nothing to do with it.” Sam explained. Cas nodded.

“Then it looks like we need to find something else then.” Cas stood up. “I will pool my resources and see what I have. You stay here and watch over Nicole.” Before Sam could even say anything to Cas, he was gone. Sam sighed and picked up the few books he had and headed to the library, to see if there was something he missed.

****

“Sir.” One of the British Men of Letters said to Mick as he approached him. “This just came in from home office.” He handed him a black and white photo of a man. The same man that came after Nicole at the café. Mick smirked some.

“Is that who I think it is?” He asked. “Lloyd, do you know who we are looking at?”

“No sir.” Lloyd said. “Am I supposed to know?”

“If you did your research like you were supposed to.” Mick suggested. “Well, you might know this man by a different face.” He folded up the picture. “Contact Mary. We are going to need her help.”

“Are you sure about that sir? She seemed a little upset the last time we met with her…” Lloyd said. Mick glared at him.

“She wants to protect people. And if this man has shown up, there will be two more just like him close by. A woman and another man. And wherever they go, innocent people get hurt. We need to study them and stop them before anything can even get started.” Mick explained. “Now go.” Lloyd nodded, leaving to contact Mary. Mick unfolded the picture again and smirked. “I thought you would’ve learned after our encounter in Berlin. But I’ve found you yet again. Epimetheus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam join Nicole at work to keep her safe, but can they keep her safe within their own home?

Nicole woke the next morning after a restless sleep. Dean was still asleep next to her, face pressed into the pillow. She smiled softly before getting out of bed, wrapping her fluffy blanket around her like a cape. She made her way towards the kitchen, passing by the main hall. Sam was asleep at the table, books surrounding his head. Cas was nowhere to be seen. Nicole made her way to the kitchen and started to cook some bacon for the boys. Almost like catnip to a cat, the smell of the bacon awoke Sam from his slumber and Nicole could hear the bedroom door open as Dean came out.

“Morning boys.” Nicole said, kissing Dean’s cheek. “Want eggs or coffee or anything?” She asked. Sam was about to say he what he wanted, but Dean slapped his arm.

“If we want anything, we can do it. You already do so much for us.” Dean explained. With Nicole having a job that actually paid money, she usually helped with food and other expenses. Dean felt bad that Nicole was spending her hard earned money on ammo and gas when he couldn’t get the money for it, but he wasn’t going to stop her.

“I have to go into work today.” Nicole told them. “I just got a text that Vivian’s son is sick and she won’t be making it into work.” She sighed. She had worked pretty much every day that the boys had been off hunting. But having the extra money was nice. Maybe they could go on a vacation soon…

“Call in.” Dean said. Nicole looked up at him.

“What?” She asked.

“That man attacked you at the café yesterday. I don’t think it’s a good idea to go back there.”

“I’m working the morning shift.” She explained to him. “I won’t be there alone.” Sam and Dean looked at each other before Sam spoke up.

“Does it have Wi-Fi?”

****

Dean had set at the table for a couple hours, ordering things so your boss wouldn’t demand him to leave. The place didn’t normally get too busy until lunch time, and everyone that worked there knew Dean and knew he was your boyfriend, so no one really bothered him. Sam was set up on the other side of the diner with his laptop, trying to find out anything about the guy who had come after you and keeping an eye on the other side where Dean couldn’t see. You came over to Dean’s table a little bit later.

“Honey, I think it’s safe to say that he’s not coming by.” You said, kissing the top of his head. “Why don’t you go get us a movie and some frozen pizzas for tonight?”

“I’m not leaving until your shift is over.” Dean said. You smirked at him.

“Really? Because you’ve had about three milkshakes and I’m not even sure how many coffees.” You laughed when Dean realized that the pressure on his bladder was growing.

“Okay. I’ll be back. But Sam’s right there if you need anything.” He jumped up and ran off to your bathroom. You laughed and cleaned up some of his dishes from the table. The bell for the front door rang then as someone walked in. You looked up and gasped, dropping one of the coffee cups. Sam looked up at you then at the door.

“You…” You whispered. A few of the other guests looked up and the café silenced. Sam quickly jumped up and walked in front of you.

“Move.” The man said.

“I don’t think so.” Sam said. The man hit him right in the middle of the chest, making him fly across the room.

“When Epimetheus commands you to do something, you do it.” He growled at Sam.

“So that’s your name?” You asked. He turned to look at you.

“You don’t remember? What happened to you while I was away Pandora?” He walked closer to you, the anger he had at Sam disappearing and being replaced with gentleness. You backed away from him, not because of fear that he would hurt you, but fear that he would take you away.

“Hey!” Dean called out as Sam got to his feet. He ran at Epimetheus and tackled him, knocking him out the door. Sam went to you and led you out the back, your boss getting ready to call the police on the guy as you left. Dean was busy fighting Epimetheus. But after being thrown by him, Epimetheus disappeared, leaving Dean out on the front sidewalk by himself.

“Dean!” Nicole called out as her and Sam dashed for the Impala. Dean got up and looked around.

“Where did he go?” Dean asked, walking over to them. “Did you see him? Are you okay?” Dean asked, taking Nicole into his arms.

“I’m fine Dean.” Nicole said softly. “He told me his name though.”

“He did?” Sam asked. “Let’s get back to the bunker. I’m sure your boss will excuse you for leaving early.” Nicole nodded and got into the car, letting Dean drive them back home.

****

“So, his name is Epimetheus.” Dean said, watching Nicole pace and Sam type away at his keyboard. “Anything?”

“I’m just getting a whole lot of Greek mythology.” Sam sighed. “And I’m sure that the Men of Letters files are all the same too.”

“He called me Pandora again.” Nicole said, seeming to stare off into her own world as she paced. “He acted like I should know him. He asked what happened to me while he was away.” Nicole subconsciously bit at her nails. Dean stood up and gently stopped her before pulling her to him. She buried her head in his chest and clung tight to him.

“We’ll figure it out.” Dean said. He rubbed her back gently. “Until then, I think the best thing to do would be to stay here. It’s the safest place for you right now.”

“I don’t think he wants to hurt me.” Nicole said, looking up at Dean. “You, Sam, and Cas, I’m sure he wouldn’t mind. But as for me, I think he just wants to talk.”

“I just want to make sure that you’ll be okay.” Dean said. Nicole nodded.

“I think I’m going to go get a shower and just relax in the bedroom for a little bit.” Nicole said, kissing Dean before heading to their room. Dean sighed and set down by Sam, running a hand down his face.

“We have to find something Sammy.” Dean said. Sam nodded and got back to work, looking for any answers.

****

Nicole came out of the hot shower a bit later. She dried her hair the best she could with a towel and changed into a white negligee that she absolutely loved. She came out of the bathroom and headed to the bed when a voice spoke out to her.

“It is you.” Someone said. Nicole turned, expecting to see Epimetheus standing there, but instead, saw someone else that seemed to resemble Dean. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you. You weren’t waiting in New York like we had planned.”

“Who are you?” Nicole asked. The man stood from the chair in the corner of the room and made his way over to Nicole. He was close to her, his lips not far from her, when Dean opened the door to their room.

“Hey Nicole just wanted to…” He froze at the man cornering his girlfriend. He pulled out the gun he usually kept on him and pointed it at the man.

“Who are you?” Dean growled. The man looked at him then at Nicole.

“Shhh.” He said softly while touching her forehead. She fell boneless into his arms, where he caught her and picked her up. He looked up at Dean with a smirk before disappearing in flames. Dean growled and fired his gun at the empty space. Sam ran towards Nicole and Dean’s room.

“Dean?!” Sam asked. Dean turned to look at him.

“Someone got her.” Dean informed Sam.

“Who? Epimetheus?” He asked. Dean shook his head.

“No. But I think it has something to do with him.” Dean told him. Sam nodded.

“Do you think it’s time we called them?” Sam asked. Dean closed his eyes.

“Call her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and the boys learn more about why these men are after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took elements of Greek mythology and changed them, hopefully for the better.

Nicole woke up, expecting to either see Dean towering over her with a face covered in worry, or tied up someplace while that guy she remembered stalked around her. But, instead, she saw neither was the truth. She was laying in the middle of a plush bed. She set up slowly, the blanket falling down. She was still in her thin, white dress but her hair was completely dry at this point. She slowly climbed out of the bed, feet touching soft carpet instead of concrete floor. She looked around the room. It was elegantly decorated in a Greek revival style. All the furniture in the room seemed so clean. She made her way to the window, but couldn’t quite make out where she was. It was too dark to see.

“Dean?” She whispered, knowing he wouldn’t hear her. “Cas? Hello?” She looked at the window sill and saw an all too familiar angel ward carved into it. “Great.” She muttered to herself. She headed to the heavy bedroom door. She put her ear to it, waiting to see if she could hear anything. All she could make out was soft music playing.

Even though every rule that she had learned from the Winchesters played in her head, she opened the door and crept slowly down the hallway. The carpet was only in the bedroom, so she crept down the cold, hardwood floor, coming into a beautiful living room. She saw the man standing in the kitchen with his back to her. She heard music coming from a record player sitting on a table by a large window and she froze. It was like a vision hit her.

_We’ll meet again, don’t know where, don’t know when…_

****

_♪But I know we’ll meet again some sunny day…♫_

_The Vera Lynn song played in the background as Pandora looked around the room. This reincarnation had gorgeous red hair, and instead of wearing it pinned up like she normally did, she let it fall down her back. She had on an elegant black dress and her lips were painted a deeper red. She was waiting for someone._

_“Looking for me?” A man in Army dress asked, taking his hat off and placing it under his arm. Pandora turned to look at him and her smile widened before she threw herself in his arms._

_“Prometheus.” She whispered, hugging him tight. She looked at the nametag on his chest. “Or should I say Private First Class James McCoy?”_

_“Well, you can call me what you like, Celia.” He chuckled. She smiled and laced her fingers in his, holding his hand. “Shall we dance?”_

_“I thought you’d never asked.”_

_Pandora let Prometheus lead her out to the middle of the floor. He pulled her close to him, one hand holding hers, the other wrapped around her back. She rested her head on his chest, listening to the steady pounding of his heartbeat as they swayed to the song. She could see other couples doing the same thing as them. Soon, their men would be over in Europe and the ladies would take up their places in the factories. She was lucky that she was a nurse here. But her guy was still going to be leaving, just like theirs._

_“I don’t understand.” Pandora said softly. Prometheus looked down at her._

_“What?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. She looked up at him, her bright green eyes full of so many emotions._

_“This is the first time in so many years that it’s just you and me. Epimetheus is dead and as far as I know, he’s not been reincarnated into the body of an adult male, at least not one that can get to us easy. It’s just us. Why can’t we finally be together?” A tear fell down her cheek. Prometheus wiped it away._

_“You know why.” He said softly. “My main goal is to protect you. And if that means being drafted and punching Hitler in the face, so be it. I can’t let anything happen to you.”_

_“But what if something happens and you’re not here?” She asked quietly. “What if I don’t reincarnate?”_

_“We have this talk every time sweetie.” He held her close. “I will always be waiting for you. I’ll always find you, no matter what happens.” She closed her eyes and held on to him tightly. “I love you with all my heart.”_

_“I love you too.” She whispered softly. He swayed with her, trying to calm her down._

_“We’ll meet again. Don’t know where. Don’t know when. But I know we’ll meet again, some sunny day.” Prometheus sang to Pandora. She held tight to him through the rest of that song and all the others, even when they just set and talked. Soon, he would be leaving and she would go to work. There would be letters until fate intervened and took at least one of them for their next life, whether it be tomorrow or in many years._

_“Someday, it’ll just be you and me and there will be no wars.” Prometheus told Pandora as they stood outside, light snow falling around them. “And we don’t age as fast as everyone else, so even if I don’t make it home until later, I’ll know it’s you when I see you.” He kissed her forehead. “I will come home to you.”_

_“I know you will.” She wrapped her arms around his neck. “You always do.” He kissed her then, deep and longing. The way he always wanted to but never could because Epimetheus always was around. After they broke apart, he rested his forehead on hers._

_“I’ll find you. I promise.”_

****

“Pandora…” A soft voice said. Nicole looked up at the guy, not realizing that she had sunken to the floor.

“Your name is Prometheus.” Nicole whispered, making him smile. He helped her to her feet and cupped her face, looking like an overly excited puppy.

“You remember then?” He asked, ready to kiss her. She shook her head.

“I just had a flash. Because of that song.” She motioned over to the record player. “You didn’t come back, did you?” He let his hands drop to his side and he turned away from her. He had hoped that he had gotten through to her and she would be his again. Prometheus closed his eyes.

“No I didn’t.” He said. “I died in France. We promised to meet again in New York. Something must have happened between my death and rebirth. Something happened to you.” Nicole felt the urge to go to him and hold him. But another part of her was screaming not to, because it always ends up in pain and tears in the end. So Nicole slipped away from Prometheus towards the door. “Wait!”

She threw open the door and ran out in her nightgown and bare feet. It was night and a little chilly, but not cold. She looked around, realizing she didn’t know where she was, but she could actually see the city lights. The window in the room she had been in must have been tinted. Prometheus rushed out after her from the townhouse they had been in.

“Cas!” Nicole called out. “Dean! Sam! Somebody!” Cas and the Winchesters appeared then, Dean immediately running to Nicole and pulling her close. He glared at the man that ran after her. He stopped and watched them.

“Pandora, please.”

“Her name is Nicole.” Dean hissed at him. Prometheus shook his head.

“Her name is Pandora of Olympus.” Prometheus explained. “My name is Prometheus.”

“Like the Titan?” Cas asked. Prometheus nodded.

“Yes. Exactly.” He took a step closer. Nicole clung to Dean. “Let’s go inside. We all can. I will remove the angel warding even. I can explain everything.” Dean was about to answer when Nicole spoke up.

“At our home, not yours.” Nicole said. Prometheus looked around.

“You don’t like San Francisco anymore?” He asked. “Hermes said that you loved it while I was gone.” He sighed. “Fine. Back to that dingy hole we go. Lead the way angel.” Cas transported his friends back to the bunker as Prometheus disappeared into flames, just like he had done back at the bunker when he grabbed her. Nicole hoped that inviting him in would be a good idea, but at least they would be on their own turf, in case things went south. Prometheus arrived about two seconds after they did. Dean made sure to position himself between the Titan and his girlfriend. Sam, Cas, Dean, and Nicole all set on the sides of the large table, with Prometheus at the head.

“Spill.” Dean growled. Prometheus drummed his on the table.

“I don’t know how familiar you are with Greek myths, but most of them aren’t exactly true.” Prometheus started. “The tale of my Cronus trying to eat Zeus is pretty accurate. But Pandora’s story isn’t entirely what they say it is.”

“Well, get on with it then.” Dean said, a little impatient. Sam nudged Dean’s leg under the table, urging him to be quiet.

“Pandora was created by the gods to balance out the world,” Prometheus explained. “Cronus was locked away, but the rest of us Titans were free. And I would watch over humanity, spend time on earth with them. And Pandora and I started to fall in love. But my own pride got the best of me. And I stole sacred fire from the gods and gave it to humans, trying to win them over.” Tears filled his eyes and Nicole almost got up to go to him. “And as punishment, Zeus took Pandora away from me and gave her to my brother, Epimetheus.”

“Wait…Epimetheus is your brother?” Sam asked. Prometheus nodded.

“I was forced to attend their wedding and watch as they were showered in gifts. I got to dance with her once before Zeus pushed that damn box into her hand.” He sighed. “After she opened it, we were all cursed. To suffer reincarnation over and over. We are either reborn, we walk into the bodies of the recently deceased, or we can possess the willing who are in our cults. Once we reach a certain age, we don’t age anymore. Then the fates come along and kill us and we start the process all over again.”

“Don’t you normally remember things then?” Dean asked. Prometheus nodded.

“There are only a couple of situations where memories don’t transfer over. And there’s only one case that I know of where they didn’t reincarnate at all, because they did something to stop the process.”

“So you are convinced that Nicole is Pandora?” Cas asked. Prometheus nodded.

“And my brother must think the same thing.” He pointed at the necklace around Nicole’s neck. “That’s a traditional Greek necklace. Passed down from generation to generation.”

“But my family has roots from Argentina, not Greece.” You explained. Prometheus shook his head. It had to be her. He had searched for so long and she was the only one that even remotely matched the vibe that he got when he was near Pandora. “It doesn’t matter anyway.” Nicole said, standing up. All four guys looked at her.

“What do you mean?” Prometheus asked.

“Even if I was this woman, I wouldn’t go with you.” She explained. “I love Dean and that’s all there is to it.” Prometheus slammed his hand on the table, growling some.

“This isn’t how it was supposed to happen!” He growled. “Are you that made that I went to fight that you are ignoring me this way!”

“I think you need to leave.” Cas said. Prometheus produced a fireball then.

“One good thing about stealing fire is I can use it to my pleasure.” He explained. “I might not be Hephaestus, but I can use it how I see fit. And I’m looking right at him.” He tossed a fireball at Dean right then, making the hunter dive and cover you.

“Son of a bitch!” He hissed. He reached up to where a gun was strapped under the table. “He wants a fight? He’s got one.”

****

Mary looked at her phone then back at the door. She had done that over and over again. She wasn’t sure if she should call Sam back or just go. He sounded pretty anxious to get information about Greek gods, but she wasn’t sure how to handle it.

“Mary?” Mick asked as he came through her door. “Everything okay?”

“Uh, Sam called. He needs help.” She explained. “Something weird is going on with Dean’s girlfriend. I’m just trying to figure out my game plan.” Mick nodded for a second before looking her dead in the eye.

“Does it have something to do with someone named Epimetheus?” He asked.

“Yeah…how did you know that?” Mick opened her door.

“Come with me Mary. I need to inform you in on Operation Roundup.” Mary looked at him. “Don’t worry. We’ll send all the information over to the boys that they may need. But you really need to hear this first.” Mary thought about it for a second before following Mick out of her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think about this chapter? I loved it so much!

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Please comment!


End file.
